My Sacrifice
by PaTchoRa
Summary: Are you willing to bargain your life for love? Your blood for water? Is it even worth a trade –especially if you're caught up in a web of pretense & secrecy? Love & hate? How far can you go? Remember, everything is not what they seem to be. ON HIATUS!
1. summary

Okay, I finally lost it. RG will be in permanent hiatus – well, maybe unless I change my mind one of these days. Anyway, thanks to those who supported my fiction stories. XD

**Note: **If you're into twisted mind-boggling plots with mixed sentimental clichés, I recommend you to read this one. I'll try my best to make it as thrilling as possible to make-up with the brain-frying shockers. I hope you'll support and enjoy.

Genre it belongs: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Romance and Suspense.

**My Sacrifice **©

by Patchora

_I just did this out of my own twisted and out-of-this world imaginations so plagiarism is highly DISCOURAGED_

_If you do know someone, please report immediately._

_I do not own Alice Academy, just the plot._

.

**SUMMARY**

.

.

Alice Academy

.

The most peaceful place all over Japan –_or so others think_

But I have to agree that yes it is true, Alice Academy is the most prestigious school in the country; a home of a bunch of boys and girls from different well-known families all throughout. Most people who don't seem to belong in their status call them the stereotypes –the snobs and the sluts; a bunch of losers who got their scholarships and high ranks due to personal wealth –bribery is the right word. Well, you can't actually blame them because at some point –they speak the truth.

Yet unknown to all, Alice Academy holds more than just the typical white majestic walls or the diamond-encrusted students. It was more than that. And only a few ever knew what that 'more' means. Well, you see, if Shinhwa Academy in the movie Boys over Flowers has their own invincible F4; Alice Academy. Well, let's just say that Alice Academy also can't allow itself to be the last in the latest 'gang' trends. It became a basement, a seat of five gorgeous boys blessed with well-built features that with just one look melts every girl's knees they pass. Everyone worship them. Everyone adored them. Everyone… _feared _them. Renowned to only a few, they were the five boys that comprise the gang, a gang fiercer than hell itself –and they call themselves the Black Hole.

They take whoever goes in their way. They bring unworthy people down –their prey and trap it in the darkness where not a single speck of light could escape. There are no rooms for mistakes, no time to back out, no reasons for fear –and no space for… _love?_

But of course, everything was destroyed the moment she entered their lives–someone who is known for her cunning strategies and powerful knuckles. Someone with brunette hair and uncommon light brown orbs. Someone with a tamed expression yet holds more than a lioness pride deep inside. Someone who rides on a bike with more than 300kph and still ends up living. Someone… who did a 360 degree change with their lives _forever_.

When their worlds meet, would it bring chaos and hell? Or would it turn to a much more complicated situation than that like… love? As they dove deeper to the real mystery behind everything, all his plans of making her life miserable turned to a much more unexpected twist of protecting her. Is she ready to face the truth and give up her plans as if it was as easy as counting one, two and three?

_**Accusations. Bombs. Chances. Deception. Escape routes. Fights. Gangs.**_

_**Hatred. Impasses. Jealousy. Kills. Lies. Mysteries.**_

_**Narcissisms .Oppressions. Poisons. Quarrels. Revenge.**_

_**Sacrifices. Treachery. Unrequited love. Vagueness.**_

_**Weapons. X's. Ys**_

_**and Z**_

Are you willing to bargain your life for love? Your blood for water? Is it even worth a trade –especially if you're caught up in a web of pretense and secrecy…

Of love and hate

Of kisses and fists

Are you willing to sacrifice your own self for the sake of another self?

How far can you go?

.

Remember

.

.

_Everything is not what they seem to be_

.

.

O_o I was really thrilled when I wrote this. I hope you too. I'll try my best to clear your along-the-way questions as the story progresses. In the meantime, I just want you to enjoy every chapter. Also, Y above is like _why… _Hihi! I was just trying to be creative and used Y instead because I kind of don't know the right word to put that starts with Y. :))

Anyway,

Criticisms and suggestions are accepted as long as it's related to the story.


	2. Alice Academy

Before I begin, I'd like to thank those who reviewed the summary and those future reviewers, readers and adders. This is quite long because I'm really quite inspired. Hoped you wouldn't get bored and I wouldn't bring your expectations down. Just read it and comment later about what you think with this.

* * *

.

**My Sacrifice **©

by Patchora

.

**PRELUDE**

"A love that requires sacrifice is by far the truest love of all"

.

.

_Love_

_._

If anyone were to ask you how it feels and what it meant, how would you answer them?

Would you blush and stutter thinking of the time you confessed to your crush?

Would you be angry reminiscing of how he broke your heart?

Or would you break down and cry remembering how he left you for someone else?

If you were to ask me, what is love?

Maybe, I would answer you this way.

SIMPLE. BLANK.

No expressions, no words are needed for me to tell you what that term is. For it is not in my nature to tell you about that matter. Or rather, it is something I'd prefer not to describe. Tears and regret are merely small words for me to be able to define that expression.

I'll have to experience mental breakdown just to describe what it is. I'd have to shudder at the thought of it. I'd have to eat hundreds of sleeping pills just to go through the night and forget the whole thing when in the end… in the end, the whole cycle has to happen all over again. I could never experience peace again. I could never sleep. And I could never… forget.

The experiences I had are enough to wipe the few remaining sentiments and sanity I had in me. Now all I have left are my dead tears and dried blood –the stench of combined tears and sweat as I recalled the past with just the mention of that word. Such terrible memories had haunted me day and night that I need to clench and unclench my fists to calm myself and scream so loud that wake the whole people up.

So, if ever you had a plan to ask me how loving feels.

Don't.

I already had enough of it. I cannot take another pain of narrating it to you how it feels. I had sacrificed enough.

If ever you had a plan to ask me what it is.

Don't.

For my heart can't bare the ache of going through all the meanings when in reality, those were just lies. Lies to cover the truth hidden beneath reality. Lies to mask and fool a person's emotions, making her think that everything is fine and bliss.

As I sit beside the table, I rummage through my pockets where I safely kept a small crystal bottle. I opened the cork to reveal the purest violet liquid. Emptying it, as it slid pass my burning throat, I smiled with mixed sadness and content.

**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**

**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**

**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**

**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**

Such stupid heart –so emo and lonely. So loud and noisy. Can't you just stop? End my life so that I may not experience these things ever again. So that I can stop recalling those events that kills my brain neurons inside. Will you just stop? So that, finally, I can now rest in peace.

**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**

**THUMP! THUMP!**

**THUMP! THUMP!**

**THUMP!**

**THUMP!**

**.**

**.**

Ah… such a sweet feeling. Endless bliss. That warm light slowly engulfing my very soul. Rest… so that I may now forget. And with a final dot, I close my diary together with my eyes as I submit myself to the solitary light where _he _awaits my arrival_ –our reunion_.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Reminiscence 01: Alice Academy

.

.

You might be surprise with the fact that recently, I just ended my life but here I am right now, narrating the whole thing to you. If _surprise _is your priceless expression for this, well, don't be. For I am not _her _who died. I am just her other half –her best friend. And I'll be the one who'll tell the whole story to you.

Truth be told, _Mikan Yukihira _was once a happy fool. She was, by far, the happiest person on Earth no matter how many problems you put in her shoulders. She always smiles. She always helps. She always _sacrifices _if it meant helping the person she loves… heck! She would do it even if it's for a stranger. As long as it meant helping, she _fights._

Let's see, my best friend, yes, was smart and cheerful but beneath all of it is a mask she'd rather not show. Outside, she's a normal idiotic teenager like any other person. Yet, if you're going to grab your scalpel and tweezers and dissect her whole life, you'll see massive of jumbled and complex things inside. She never expects that due to too much complication, she would be caught in-between reality and fantasy. Between _love _and_ hate._

Before I'll start narrating using third person point of view, I want you to brace yourself and be vigilant. A lot of twists and turns had happened in our lives –both mine, nowcalled Sumire Shouda, and hers. For you to follow, you'll have to open your minds and leave your fantasy worlds behind. You'll have to widen your eyes and broaden your tracking skills.

So, without further ado, here goes nothing. Umm, where do I begin? Ah… yes. Now I remember. Allow me to start at the place where everything happened in the first place… Alice Academy, the most prestigious school all over Japan and as said, a secret basement of a gang fiercer than hell itself. It is where enmities starts to grow and… love begins to blossom. It is where everything is _not _what it seems to be.

-My Sacrifice-

_HUFF…_

_PUFF…_

_HUFF…_

_PUFF…_

_HUFF…_

_PUFF…_

A girl with shoulder-length pink locks ran across Alice Academy's hall as if someone was chasing after her –as if her life depended on it. Shoving past walking students, she didn't even take the time to pause and apologize. Her hair disheveled from fast sprinting as her blouse became ruggedly disarranged due to the pull of her sling. Her bag was left opened and her socks slowly folded down. As her body heavily slammed itself on the cold floor once in a while, she curse under her breath before standing up and running once again, not minding the laugh echoing from the people around.

Her thick black-rimmed glasses fogged upon her deep breath. Her heart pounding fast as she was determined to reach the classroom first. Sometimes, she couldn't help but sighed and wished for perceivable moments that her school's hallways were made a little bit shorter –or better yet, her classroom wasn't located at the very edge of it.

Anna Umenomiya knew her school was made home of astounding fighters ever since 1900s when it was first built. Though with the reputation that her school was far the most prestigious institution throughout Japan due to its high aptitude in learning. But truth be told, it only gained its title due to blackmails; Alice Academy had been _feared _by many. It has been feared not only for the fact that most students studying there are kids of influential people but because of the reason that most students, especially boys are members of blood-thirsty gangs. Only that, in her generation, its gang population shrank down to one with five daring boys as members –yup, they call themselves the Black Hole.

Seeing the sign that says Class 2-B from afar, she took one final deep breath before pushing herself to her unusual limits. Not minding how she appeared, she turned around and gasped before doubling her speed. Her back filled with sweats, for support, she finally held the wooden outline of their classroom door before panting. With half-opened tired eyes, she looked at her classmates and took a deep breath before relaying to them her habitual announcement.

"They, they're coming," she said, taking heavy gulps in between words. Almost immediately, her statement made every student abandon their fellow cliques as they sit in their respective seats. Kicking their bags in the process, they made sure a clear path could be seen across the room. Because of the full-effort Anna exerted on the run, she was about to collapse on the ground –only if it weren't for a certain blue-haired girl who automatically stood beside her and helped her regain her composure.

Nonoko Ogasawara, the blue-haired look-alike Anna besides the color preference and glasses, was always the one who automatically go to her side to offer balance. Rubbing her back with dry towels before placing another new one in it was her usual task to at least help her. She, then, took out a brush from her pockets before gently combing her hair. This remarkable feat didn't actually look quite new to most of the people. In fact, her classmates were already accustomed of these actions every weekday. Anna, one of the school's geek would always be the one who'll deliver certain news to them whilst Nonoko was the one who always complain; yet despite the complains, she was always there behind Anna's back –to make sure she doesn't fall. Some people who don't know them even thought of them as sisters but, yup, they aren't.

"Thank you," Anna said to her with a fake smile. Securing her glasses at the bridge of her nose, she faced back to stare at her blue orbs. Though with the weary state, she stretched her whole body as if everything was fine –as if her muscles never ache when she elongate her tired arms and legs just to make sure Nonoko wouldn't be in the fit of worrying once again.

"Anna, puh-lease, I know you're tired," Nonoko sighs.

"Why are you even doing this? Is it just because it was the first time you saw that one of them saved your life before? Stop making a fool out of yourself. You're acts are just mere absurdity for some. And if ever you wanted to repay them, why not repay them directly? Why'd you have to repay them by being the 'announcer' of the class? I mean, what's the connection? I don't really get it," Nonoko said. She tried to get some sense out of her best friend's mind, gradually increasing her voice for emphasis.

You see. If there would be any complains Nonoko mostly grumbles all about –this was it; Everyday. No misses; that it became one of the expected dramas the whole class is used to. Seemingly, her best friend's actions, the school's reputation of just allowing bully boys and girls to freely roam the campus and the fact that no one seems to care just totally pissed the hell out of her. She believes that peaceful education and right morals and impartiality should be valued and inculcated in their curriculum –not just fights and fake lessons-to-get-good-reputations thing. For that fact, she'd gone through different secret activists in school to show them what she truly feels. Joining it didn't seem to make her regretful nor did it made her seem afraid for she knew she never made anything wrong. In fact, she believes that what she's doing are all for the betterment of her Alma mater. Thus, it inspired her to gather more loyal members. She'd ask Anna a couple of times and yet a couple of times, she had been refused by her –especially after _that _incident.

"You don't understand, Nonoko," Anna simply answered her question as she slumped in her chair. With a deep sigh, she looked up to still see her standing figure by her desk.

"Aren't you going to sit? They'll be here in a couple of minutes. Please, I don't want to see fights today. Please Nonoko, just sit," the pink-haired girl pleaded her best friend once more. Yet because of her drained state, her voice quivered and was released not rather convincing. When her best friend didn't take the initiative to move, she merely let out a deep insightful breath before pretending to bend and grab some pen and paper from her sling bag thrown near the feet of her chair.

"Anna, I'm not going to leave if that's the thing you're asking. You knew better what I want and I don't leave without getting them. I want answers. That's all. Is it that hard to answer it? **–SIGH–** You know what? I'm tired of all these crap. Those dumbsh.t Black Holes are nothing –just arrogant freaky bastards who think they could control the world. Did they pay you or something just for you to do this stupid job? Tell me Anna huh, did they? Tell me so that they'll get the beating they deserve. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight," Nonoko yelled, gaining the entertained stares from the people around –including the irritated glances of a group of girls who, unfortunately, heard the whole wave of insults.

Just then…

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU B!TCH?" a voice the sound of a screeching ghost reverberated across the quiet room. Both students already knew the source of the shrilly sound and the irritated Nonoko was about to give her the displeased response she's asking for. Sadly though, the phantom was the first one to act and Nonoko's reflexes weren't swift enough to dodge the big book that flew towards her direction.

**THUD!**

"Ouch! Damn it!"

"Nonoko-chan, are you okay?" Anna said, immediately leaping out of her seat to where her best friend is. Trying to comfort her, Anna rubbed Nonoko's back to ease the tension and anger she knew Nonoko's building up inside her this very moment.

"_Please, no fights," _she whispered in her ears. From the pleading sound that came out of her tired voice, Nonoko somehow couldn't bare and hesitate but withdraw her fists –for her best friend's sake.

"Remember, this isn't the last of you Luna," she instead simply hissed as she gazed up to meet the hateful gray orbs of the woman known as Luna. Slowly but surely, Nonoko placed both hands on the floor before exerting some force –pushing herself to stand up in both feet once again.

"Puh-lease. Aren't you forgetting who the parasites here are? The ones found at the bottom of the food chain? Just so you know , I, the great Luna Koizumi, is not threatened by those simple words –especially if it came out from the mouth of a _pest,_" Luna retaliated, making Nonoko's knuckles turn white out of sheer anger. Honestly, if it weren't for Anna's restraints, World War 2 might suddenly happen inside the room.

Unexpectedly, Anna was pushed back as Luna unknowingly advance towards their direction and hoisted Nonoko up using the collar of her blouse. With a playful smirk on, Luna then threw her victim at the farthest part of the room, disarranging the chairs and unfortunately hitting the students along the path where Nonoko was thrown.

The shocked Anna lying on the floor was left with no choice but to gather the small strength she has to go help her poor best friend.

"Nonoko," she called, running.

Meanwhile, at the background, Luna and her companions couldn't help but grew their idiotic grin wider.

"You know, just an advice for the both of you and everyone else in this room. If ever I hear even one single insult coming from those unworthy mouths of yours towards the famous Black Hole, all of you will have to deal with _me_, got that? _You're just a small speck of problem I could handle._ Not a sweat. Black Hole still has to deal with that insignificant _Mikan Yukihira's _coming tomorrow. So, for the meantime, you and I will be the one seeing each other in hell, okay?" she powerfully yelled with an ample smile etched on her face –the smile of a devil.

Silence fills the whole place. Nonoko somehow managed herself to be in her sitting position, wiping the blood that drip from her mouth using the back of her hands. As she glared towards the slut's face, Anna kept on helping her stand and treat those wounds and bruises. The rest of the audience was still petrified in their seats, seemingly scared to take the first move. It might've had continued not until another panting lad appeared at their classroom's door.

.

"THEY'RE, THEY'RE HERE"

.

The boy said in between pants, distressing the people to fix the disarranged things once again. Just after a few seconds the lad relayed those words; a lot of people, mostly girls, were seen piling up in the halls. The rest just peeked from the windows and doors of their classrooms, frightened to be near even a single meter from the approaching 'celebrities'.

"Kya~ they still look hot as ever," every girl squealed in their heads or whispered to the person beside them. Unfortunately, they weren't able to say it loudly and publicly –afraid they might burn down to crisp due to their flaming and powerful knuckles.

On the center of the commotion, five guys along with one single girl walked with all their glories and charms –gorgeous and hot from the outside with matching two-button open, dishevel-styled hairs and undone ties; but in the inside? The inside is totally left _empty_. This emptiness was perceived in their blank eyes –eyes that could only see pride and victory. But as much as everyone is concerned, not all were able to detect this desolation.

On the farthest right was a lad with a basketball clipped between his right arms and waist. His short sandy yellow hair was done in a deranged fashionable way. A goofy smile was seen spreading across his face. Dribbling the ball once in a while for show-offs, he finished his every set of dribbling show with a combo of speed, spin and between-the-legs. For the finishing touches, he grabbed the ball with two hands and looked at the crowd before flashing to them his charming smile. Even though with this common gesture, it still made some of the people faint in their places. Hotness much?

You see, ever since the beginning, Kokoro Yome was already known for his talents in sports; swimming, badminton, soccer, volleyball, bastketball and etcetera, he's an expert in all those fields –even those ones played only in game consoles. Honestly, in school, he was like the sport's god –the freak athlete with this extraordinary playful aura that acts as magnet and attracts every person he passes. What do you know? Her mom's the famous tennis player. And his dad? Of course, all of Japan already knew the famous basketball captain now coach Kitsu Yome, right?

Beside Koko, as everyone calls him, was a guy with the headphones. Most of his hair was covered by the white cap he always wears every day, only a few black locks peeped out of it. Yet according to some, these hairs hidden beneath his beanie was something worth adoring for –its style like SS501's leader Kim Yoon Jung as he star in the famous BOF. Silver cross earrings along with his cross-pendant necklace matched the fieriness of how he dressed –an open polo that showed his entire hunk body only covered by a sleeveless shirt. Bobbing his head whilst closing his eyes, his red lips puckered with the beat of the blaring music. Everyone is hypnotized by his song. Everyone is sucked in by his powerful lyrics –his heartwarming voice. Everyone simply couldn't deny the fact that they're attracted in him –Reo Mouri, Abyss's lead vocalist.

Moving on, on the left most part of the halls was another dude with long ebony hair. People may see him like a girl from behind, weird in some ways because of its uncommon length, nevertheless, Tonouchi Akira was one of the members who got that compelling charms. His long hair didn't act as a hindrance, a barrier for him to entice the female population. In fact, it is what appealed most of them to draw themselves on his side –making him the most playful playboy amongst the five. With hands dipped inside his pocket, he got that cool comfy feature which lightens up the mood as he passes. "Tonouchi-sempai!" as what most students calls him. Well, he doesn't allow people to simply call him by his first name. Only Black Hole members were able to address him that way. As his deep brown orbs sparkle in a mischievous way, his lips were always seen in a curving smile –a smile that melts every girl's hearts.

Next to him was holding his usual thick quantum Physics book. He had the aura of a nerd –which in fact he truly is. Like Koko, he had sandy yellow hair; except that his hair was arranged in a neat stylish condition. Among the five, he was the only one with his polo fully-buttoned. Yet despite that OC attitude he has, students were still compelled by his wits and brains. No one could beat him in recitals. No one could outsmart him even his own intelligent father who is now a successful doctor. He was the unbeatable; the individual who knew no other number but one –Tobita Yuu.

Pushing back his silvery-white glasses, he emitted that scholarly aura every time he walks –wherever he goes. You give him a problem especially those that concerned Physics, he could readily answer that in a full-scale of five seconds –more or less. A lot of people go to him for help but only a few ever returned alive. It's just that every time students asked him for answers, he would answer them in scientific jargonic terms only aliens from Mars could understand. That is why normal people never survive without major nosebleeds and headaches after consulting the prowess Mr. Yuu or Tobs as what BH members call him, much to his dismay.

The couple at the center was no other than the creams of the crop; the one who got most of the spotlight –the god and goddess of beauty. If to relate in science, they were the centermost part of the extremely dense celestial body; the one that held the strongest gravitational field compared to _Black Hole's _other portions –Natsume Hyuuga and Sumire Shouda.

Natsume Hyuuga has been the center of everyone's attention, the apple of Japan's eyes. Who wouldn't be when your dad's a renowned politician and your mom's a hot model? Having the wealth, the power and the looks, basically and perceptively, that man with crimson orbs already got all the things far beyond what ordinary people want and need. With his sleek hair in its usual disheveled state, he walked around the campus with his common smirk that state the obviousness of this –his supremacy to every person he passes. With his 'dangerous' stance and hunk body that could surpass that of a god, Natsume Hyuuga can be declared no less than that of Japan's ruling head –with the abilities of a samurai, the influence of a shogunate and the power of… an emperor itself.

Sumire Shouda on the other hand can be compared to that of a model –she has the skin like one, the face like one and the body like one. Besides her fair skin features, you could also actually say she had the most interesting eyes ever. It has an outline of mixed blue and green that goes lighter as it approaches the eye's pupil. But besides that fact, if you really find time to pause and look closely, you'll see deep brown tints in the background. Although not much is needed to be discussed in terms of her eyes –in terms of her, nevertheless, she and Natsume had been going out for almost a month. Besides the other four boys, Sumire Shouda is recorded to be the person with great patience; taking account that she was the only person who survived Natsume's wrath.

Walking at the middle of the hallways with utmost dignity and pride –leading the spectacles of their fellow hot people was no other than them both. Students all throughout Japan thought of them to be as the perfect couple. Everyone respects them; feared them the most compared to the rest of the members. They may be as gentle and soft as a pillow right now but when you see them fight –all hell breaks loose. They were considered the king and queen of Alice Academy, the group with five members who single-handedly defeated all other twenty groups almost four years ago –making them the only ones left to reign over the whole school. Nothing, as in nothing, could beat their knuckles filled with pure strength and agility. Because of that, their popularity spread even to the farthest ends of Honshu and some parts of Hokkaido. Pretty amazing, right?

Everyone could only watch them in absolute awe as the six paraded themselves in all their splendor and prominence. They were the gang most feared by Japan citizens; yet despite the hundreds of warnings, a lot of people were still attracted to come close and in return, get some beating. They bring down whoever comes in their way –may it be someone with greater status than them or not. They feared no one because they themselves are the ones who bring forth hell –the representatives of the underworld. They showed no weakness because they _had_ no weakness. Of course, that is until… they'll meet _her _tomorrow.

.

**END of CHAPTER ONE**

.


	3. Black Hole

Thank you for the reviews and support.

* * *

.

**My Sacrifice **©

by Patchora

.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Reminiscence 02: Black Hole

.

.

"An area in space with tremendous gravitational pull that no matter nor energy can escape"

.

"Sumire-chan! Hyuuga-kun! Tobita-kun!"

"Here goes the stupid witch of the west!" Koko commented with a sly grin, the ball tightly clipped in his arms. The gaze of his Chinese-like eyes solely focused on the silvery-haired gang leader coming towards them; the girl whom he referred to as the 'stupid witch of the west.'

Upon noticing the sudden pause of the people around him, Reo Mouri stopped banging his head to give his hair a flip as he revealed to the audience his shiny blue orbs; the same blue orbs that enticed the people around him –one of his undeniably best assets. With a sly grin plastered in his unblemished face accompanied by his ever-so-mocking stare, he turned towards the mortified genius. He pulled off his earphones before carelessly hanging it around his neck, yet its volume never ceased as it blares even way louder than before now that his ears aren't there to concentrate the travelling direction of sound waves.

"Your girlfriend's here," he uttered, meant to directly hit the four-eyed blond boy.

Yuu pretended as if he never heard any of those things. His two feet never stopped walking as his intense stare didn't even bother to fall upon the horde of students crowding around them, each with their pitiful stares. His body and his eyes never twitched upon seeing the fanatical girl advance towards his direction. Head held high, he continued advancing as if seemingly greeting the unpleasant encounter instead.

"Is he fncking serious? He's asking for a suicide!" Koko commented, now few meters behind his geek friend.

"Aren't you going to stop him, Natsume?" he continued, frantically switching his panicky eyes back and forth his two friends who considered each other as buds but are acting otherwise this time around.

Natsume on the other hand ignored Koko's edgy comments and glances for he already knew where all of this might probably lead into. He knew Yuu too much that even without his friend telling him all that is inside his great mind, Natsume could still tell. It works vice versa as well. After all, they grew up together hence sharing the same thoughts and emotions almost at the same time; like twins for that matter. It's just that at some points also, they back out to create room for some privacy.

Trusting Yuu of what he's about to do, the crimson-eyed lad merely stood behind –his back now lay flatly on the wall opposite the rooms. With both hands safely kept inside his pockets, his lips curved into a big amused grin as he slowly shut his eyes close. Sumire merely stood beside him, her expressions almost emotionless as well –maybe it's a result for being almost always near a _Black Hole_.

"You probably aren't serious man!" Koko uttered as he harshly banged the ball he held on the floor, hence startling the people crowded around them.

"Koko! Are you forgetting the first rule? That you're referring to Yuu? I believed he has some certain reasons with what he's currently doing," Natsume answered with a half-scold tone, his voice with a clear hint of power and authority –monotonous and strong.

Lowering his head down, "I'm sorry" he answered as he tried to avoid the piercing gaze of their raven-haired gang leader. When he finally realizes that the scrutiny of Natsume's crimson eyes were focused on him no longer, he heave out a mental sigh as if a massive comet just failed to hit him, thus saving him the trouble of rationally killing himself.

Koko knew what his every word had meant. He was doing it again; and for some unknown reasons, he would always do it indistinctively –doubt. In the language of gangs, doubt is an absolute no-no. First and foremost, doubt, well, doubt violates the most crucial rule a gang member must follow: If there's an attack, the way to counterattack is to face it –not to run away. When you doubt, it makes you a coward, a disgrace to the gang where you supposedly stand. Yet since Koko seemed to show excellence in fighting, thus, his prowess in battle plus his status in life was enough to pay off his mental weaknesses. His bet is that it might also be the reason why after all those years, Natsume still couldn't find a single reason why he should be kicked out of the group. After all, he had proven himself at least a small speck of worth in a different field.

Koko silenced himself afterwards, seeing there are no more reasons for him to further say anything that concerns his doubt towards his fellow comrades; seeing there are no more explanations and justifications to be done. He is who he is –a doubter; with people not even knowing the whole reason why. Only if it weren't for the formed barricade that serves as boundary for people not to come close to them, not to see who they truly are, others might've found a loophole in him –a possible cause of their fall. But of course, Natsume makes sure it will never happen.

.

"Tobita-kun!" the phantom shrieked again.

.

"Sheesh! Women and their apathetic screams!" Akira commented as he played with his hands the flower he just got out of nowhere.

"Get use to it, man!" Reo answered.

"Oh, I'm already used to it –very much might I add. It's just that, is she not used to us? She very well knew she'll just be embarrassed seconds from now yet she still tries hard to fit herself with our _uncommon _standards."

"I know right! But you do know a phantom will always be a phantom. _They're ghosts with an aura but totally have no brain that thinks_," the blue-eyed teenager stated whilst extending his hand for a high five. After doing such act, Reo just shrugged as he went back to the hobby he was previously enthralled before the _worthless_ interruption happened –listening to his IPod.

"Ne, Reo, you'd be missing the fun if you decide to listen to your IPod rather than the drama instead," Akira whined as he tried to pull out the earphones that connects Reo's deafening audio gadget to his seemingly insensitive earlobes. Sadly though, the playboy Akira was unsuccessful –taking account that Reo's much taller by half an inch.

"Drama; you call that fun when there's even no _sacrifice _involved? Call me only when there finally is one. Until then, I would consider that drama boring; more boring than listening to classical music."

"In any case, well then, suit yourself."

.

"TO-BI-TA-KUN!"

.

'You are so missing this,' Akira commented with a sly grin.

.

With eyes that match his extraordinary reflexes, it is without a doubt that the legendary Yuu Tobita indeed had a reason for attacking instead of running. Well, that is, besides the rule one that urges him to do so. With his knowledge in Physics and his exceptional ways of applying that knowledge in different aspects plus having the advantage of having an enemy that is too easy to read, dealing with the loud-mouthed Luna Koizumi is _as easy as counting one, two and three._

And indeed, ONE

.

"Tobita-kun"

.

TWO

.

One right step, heel-raised and

.

THREE

.

Jump!

Luna was mentally sure she'd hug him this time –with her calculated angle, distance, force and all, it wasn't mention previously but indeed, Luna herself is a Physics addict too. So, this time, she was sure she'd land at the perfect place. Yet… of course, Yuu knew one factor she forgot to consider.

Without moving even a nanometer to any of the sides or increasing his speed to 1 nm/sec, Yuu continued walking with the same pace, same emotionless expression, same direction. Everything that happened created an effect of slow motion as everyone waits for the either fortunate or unfortunate encounter. From the perfect parabolic motion Luna just created, everyone was sure that she'd finally tackle down the gorgeous four-eyed boy on the floor. However though, as she descends from the maximum height, that was the only time they'd clearly see the miscalculation she had.

She forgot one thing. Well, actually, two things.

One, she didn't include her weight in her calculation. Two, she forgot that it was her who created the force and not some cylindrical metal vent; which means since she herself is the one personally creating the initial velocity, of course, when that happens, one can't possibly gave the exact force and exact angle she applied –well unless she used some sort of device to control her energies used.

And as expected,

_CRASH!_

"Ouch!" she could only say before she passed away on the floor from the impact. Immediately, her goons came to assist.

.

On the other hand, Yuu paid no attention to her condition. The rest of the gang could merely smirk as they continued and followed the great Yuu Tobita, simply passing by her lifeless body without even bothering to show any hint of concern –not even Sumire.

.

"Huh! Serves her right!" Nonoko cheered, completely entertained by what just happened.

"Sshh Nonoko, she might hear you," Anna commented, trying to hush down her amused best friend.

"Ahw Anna. You're such a KJ. Can't you see? She deserves every bit of it. Hell, they all are –that stupid _worthless _gang who think they controlled the world!" the blue-haired girl continued, very interested that she didn't notice she just yelled to everyone her insult to the bloody gang _Black Hole; _And having the sensitive ears he always had, those words never pass by Natsume as if it was just nothing. Might I tell you, he wasn't happy about all of it –not even a bit.

Instantly, cold hands gripped Nonoko's collar and lifted her up in the air. She gulped.

"Repeat everything you said, you b!tch and you're glad you never said those words," a man said.

As Nonoko finally took the courage to open her half-closed eyes, she was surprise to know that it wasn't _him _who had hoisted her up. Instead, it was… Koko –an angry Koko. Pinned on the wall, Anna couldn't help but feel worried for her best friend once again. She had put herself in trouble the second time this time around.

"Nonoko-chan! Yomi-kun, please let her go!"

"Shut. Up stuck up!

Nonoko felt pity to Anna. After all, she had made her worry again. Damn her stupid mouth. But she was just curious… as Nonoko lowered her head to the left, she saw Natsume just standing there with a satisfied grin. _Well but_ o_f course, when would the great Natsume Hyuuga let himself be dirtied for that stupid comment? He usually would let someone handle it for him instead._

.

With fist ready to aim, Koko was not backing this time –not even for a girl. You could actually ask… _Is he bloody crazy? _The answer to that might probably be a… _yes._

Due to her reflexes, Nonoko immediately shut her eyes close, readying herself for the painful impact. And just when she thought it's about to hit, a firm voice suddenly spoke somewhere in front of her.

"Stop it, Koko," he said. "You'll just drain yourself if you'll use your energy to that _worthless _coward."

.

"To-bi-ta kun," Anna involuntarily murmured.

"But -"

"Stop it Koko, Yuu's right," this time, it was already Natsume who spoke.

With a sigh of hesitation, Koko finally let Nonoko go.

"You're lucky this time girl," Koko said before walking away.

The moment her drained body came contact with the floor, Nonoko coughed before giving her best glare towards the Chinese blond dude. When she was sure they're finally away for good, she stood up and dusted off her uniform before starting another round of her daily dose hysterical complaints.

"Anna, did you just see that? That thug almost killed me! You should avoid the likes of them! Bloody hell!" Nonoko breathlessly said, coughing as she looked at the retreating backs of the six. "They even have no manners –always skipping classes. Pfft! They should be kicked out of this school. They don't deserve everyone's respect!" she continuously protested, unaware that her best friend wasn't actually paying attention.

"Anna? Oi! Anna?"

Yet again, Anna was not hearing all of those. As she held her beating heart, only one thing crossed her mind –"To-bi-ta kun."

You see, somewhere in between the events when Koko had raised Nonoko up, Anna was already worried –very worried for her. It was shown both in her pleading hoarse voice and weary actions. She doesn't know what to do! She doesn't want anything to happen to Nonoko once again. One time when Nonoko was caught in between a gang fight, she was put into coma for three months and Anna doesn't want it to happen once again.

As she obscurely scanned the place, hoping to find someone that might help her, the weight of the gaze of a certain someone caught her that she instinctively looked to that direction. As she did so, pure light brown orbs hidden beneath a thick glass was looking worriedly at her. Blushing crimson red, her reflexes made her look away.

Those instant made her forget why she was looking left and right in the first place. That is until…

"Stop it, Koko," someone said –from a voice so familiar to her.

As she spun her head, "To-bi-ta kun," she whispered.

-My Sacrifice-

"Yuu, don't tell me-" Natsume started, confirming all his doubts towards his childhood friend.

"The reason why I stopped Koko was that I pitied the girl, no more and nothing less," Yuu continued, not even letting the crimson-eyed lad finish his statement.

"Good to hear," the raven answered. Well, not like he's really forbidding Yuu to like any girl that cross his path but it's just that… you get what I mean right?

"You should not worry about minor details like that. Yukihira's coming tomorrow," the nerd lad stated, obviously trying to change the topic.

"Tch. Don't worry about her –like you said, she's just a minor detail. Tomorrow, let's teach her who really is boss in this school. Let's show her how true it is that when you come close to a _black hole_, you can never escape," Natsume stated with a proud cool expression. That time, they had already reached their destination –the Sakura tree, their favorite hang-out. Natsume was already seated as well as the others. Well, besides Akira who decided to stand to munch the stem of his favorite flower.

"You bet she is. She's probably like one of those sumo wrestlers who made people fear her because of her humongous body!" Koko joked, completely forgetting the recent commotion he just created minutes ago. _Too much for mood swings, huh?_

"Or like Luna who squealed like a phantom which is probably the reason why people ran away from her," Reo emotionlessly added. Both Yuu and Sumire twitched from their comments.

"See Yuu, there's nothing to worry about. Let her come here and taste our fists if she really wants it. After all, we never back down from a fight. She should be the one who should back down instead. That is if she's smart enough."

So, everything they've discussed went on. With the confidence that she wouldn't actually last for three days, they just considered her a minor threat –that is if she's still a threat to them at all.

How small did they know that tomorrow, everything is the _start _of something _big and different_. Little did they know that tomorrow morning, they're on for a big shock –a very big shock indeed.

**.**

**END of CHAPTER TWO**

**.**

* * *

Anyway, do you guys want a sneak peek?

_**SNEAK PEEK:**_

"_You're skull is really as thick as a diamond, don't you think Kounji?"_

"_I challenge you for a battle."_

"_Don't humor me, Natsume Hyuuga. Your stupid methods aren't effective at all. So, please excuse me."_

_An assault. His plans. Her coming. Everything is just a minor beginning of something big._

To those who are interested to watch the trailer for this, please look at my profile for the URL. Thank you.


	4. Intentional Accident

Thank you for the reviews and support.

* * *

.

**My Sacrifice**

by Patchora

.

**CHAPTER THREE**

Reminiscence 03: Intentional Accident

.

.

"Of course, everything is just an accident.

We kill –that is_ our intention_"

.

"Natsume, we roll tonight?" Yuu asked as he fixed his silvery-white glasses.

"Yes," Natsume replied, switching to his serious-mode style.

He knew what the nerd was talking. Oh yes, he perfectly knew what it is. And to tell you the truth, that was what he was thinking all about all the time –their plans for tonight.

The boy with dirty yellow hair, who was previously sleeping soundly underneath their tree, turned tense and immediately opened his eyes the moment he had finally digested everything they were all talking about.

"I thought you weren't serious," Reo emotionlessly stated. His ears perked up as well.

"There was never a time when I wasn't serious, Reo," Natsume answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. His crimson eyes switched its sight to the blue-haired hottie. Yes, of course, that was the truth. There was never a time… Natsume Hyuuga wasn't serious.

With a sigh of disappointment, the raven-haired leader slowly got up.

Then, his bloodshot eyes landed on the only sleeping lad left with long ebony hair. Those eyes that tried its best to hide the deepest emotions its owner is trying to conceal. But you can't actually blame the guy. He lives with a lot of people expecting from him. He lives a life of conceit and pride –of power. Harshly, Natsume nudged the sleeping Akira by foot.

"Just a minute," Akira murmured as he flipped sideward. But of course, Natsume don't have any moment –not a single minute to wait.

"Wake him up, will you?" he powerfully commanded as he left his group, both hands inside his pockets.

_Natsume, _Sumire thought as she sighed.

.

By midday, winds blew past the Sakura trees –making its uncommon pink leaves fall from its branch, creating a corny dramatic effect. One girl walked past it, her hair and skirt flew with the wind. Her hands tightly grip her books right in front of her. She was ambling alone –heading for the school library to return and borrow more books. After all, she lives by her title –the school's nerd. She stopped, however, when another familiar figure stood before her –distance away, heading towards her direction. Slowly, a small blush crept in her cheeks. She knew who the person was. Oh, yes, she does. And as always when he's around, her mind went berserk –uncertain of what to do when they'll meet.

_Yuu-kun. _She thought.

When he finally stood right beside her, their shoulders almost touching, she couldn't feel but heat up more. Tobita Yuu –the man she had always adored; the man who always gets the first place –both in Academic and in her _heart_. She doesn't want to contest him. She really doesn't. That was why she felt sad every time she sensed he thinks so otherwise and regard her threat. She isn't a threat. Only if he knew, she was willing to _sacrifice _all that she has for him.

"Better to forget it, number two," she heard him speak, breaking the formed thoughts in her mind. She didn't utter more. Her mouth has run dry. Yes, he perfectly knew what he's talking about. It was about the day when she was attacked by the thugs in an abandoned street. She thought she's going to lose hope until… he came and saved her. That was the real start of her feelings for him. He isn't actually who others had thought him to be. He's something more. And she knows that.

"I would never be anywhere near the likes of you," he went on. _Ouch! _He sighed and faced her. She was silent all the time, mentally hurt by his answer. Gradually, she sees him dug his hand in his left pocket before retrieving some white package.

"I have read it," he said as he waved the envelope in front of her.

"But I'm sorry," he continued before tearing the paper in front of her.

She knew what it was. It was the letter that contains her confession for him. It was the letter that contains her heart. And just as said, her core was ripping into two as she watches him do it in front of her. As much as how Anna hates to see herself cry –to let everyone know how weak she is, the scene was just too unbearable for her.

"N, no. Ah. I, It's alright!" Of course it was just a lie. But for the sake of being strong, she has to. She lowered down her head, trying to hide her emotions behind her bangs. Then, little by little, her feet start to move until she was already running, unintentionally hitting his shoulder in the process. She could no longer handle it that she has to run. Being strong is actually quite hard. Tears ran down her face, fogging her glasses. But she didn't care. She just wanted to escape that dream, leaving him... _guilty _for doing that.

-My Sacrifice-

"Did you hear the news? Kounji's coming!"

"What? He's asking for his death again! What the hell is wrong with him?"

"I don't know! They're in the gates. Black Hole's approaching too."

"Come on! Let's go!"

Those were the rumors that immediately spread after the last bell rang. Kounji's gang –Black Hole's _most worthless _enemy had come again. The last time they came, they were all sent to the hospital for an entire year. You might think it hyperbolically speaking but it's true. Broken bones, bludgeon bodies, bruised eyes and cuts in their lips were enough to keep them away –only for a year of course. They were really stubborn.

"You're skull is really as thick as a diamond, don't you think Kounji?" the approaching Natsume spoke. His eyes glowed fiery red, excitement danced in it.

"I challenge you for a battle," Kounji replied, a smirk etched in his face. Alice Academy students had gathered around them already. Each of them whispered to the other, thinking Kounji was practically insane. The other Black Hole members had gathered behind Natsume, pure delight seen in their faces as they each grab their gloves from their pockets before putting them on. You see, Black Hole members always wear their black gloves when they fight –afraid their hands might get bloodied thereafter. Sumire was placed behind the four, _protecting her._

Natsume only did his usual tch before sounding his knuckles, preparing for a fight. Unknown to them, Kounji had actually prepared _some surprise_. With a clap, more or less fifty men appeared behind him –men with big muscles. The people Kouni had right now were ten times better compared to what he brought the last time –twenty scrawny men.

"You wouldn't mind I brought some surprise, right?" Kounji said. His grin grew wider. He thought he'd finally win this time –thinking that the great Black Hole would immediately back down even if the fight hasn't started yet. But of course, he thought… _wrong._

"Have it your way then. This should be… _fun_," the crimson-eyed lad answered. Meanwhile, Yuu got the case of his glasses before carefully placing his lenses there. He placed it in his bag before tossing the thing out of the battle grounds.

"Let's begin the fun then, shall we? Boys," Kounji instructed. There and then, fifty men charged them full speed. Their knuckles were readied. Their muscles were prepared.

Soon, the school turned into a place worse than hell as two gangs finally broke into an amazing fight.

Almost immediately, Koko handled five of the men who simultaneously lunged towards him. With his quick eyes, he was able to dodge all the punches they threw towards him. He ducked and slid to the left, doing that a lot of times to avoid their fast attacks as well. By chance, he was able to pull off unharmed. Just when he had hinted some slight weariness from the five, he smirked. "Now, it's my time," he said as he threw his fist to guy one's stomach, pushing him backwards –towards another man. His feet readied. And with the three instantaneously attacking him, he did a spin kick –immediately hitting the three on their faces. As he lands down on the ground, he rubbed his thumb in his lips before smiling to the audience –taking that as a sort of entertainment than suspense. The girls giggled. _Well but of course!_

Akira and Reo were handling their own enemies back-to-back. Not that they were incapable of fighting alone. They're just accustomed fighting together –with their own set of stunts to pull. "Ready?" Reo asked. His back feeling Akira's own as well. The other mainly smirked, a sign that he was indeed ready. In a quick span of nanoseconds, their arms locked together –like Chinese get-up. As men dived towards them, Reo gave a little bit of his strength and hoisted Akira up. At the same time, Akira readied his strong feet –hitting the men hard in the end. For the finale, the two broke into their individual battle feats –doing kicks and hits at the same time, hitting their enemies effortlessly.

Yuu had his own set as well. But because of his uncommon reflexes, none was able to hit him. At first, he did same as Koko –defense. He moved left and right as if the enemies' punches were just mere guides for a dance move. On the other hand, the thugs being as reckless as ever hit their own companion unknowingly –after Yuu had bent and sidestepped. And as one fat man faced him, poor fat man could only face the nerd's wrath as his powerful fists landed flat in his round face.

Meanwhile, Natsume had handled his own rivals smoothly. He twisted their legs and arms as if they were just made to be twisted. His feet continued to move. Never did it stop. He hasn't even used his fists as his ruby eyes stood fixed on a man hiding behind his goons. Panic arouse inside Kounji as he finally noticed where those hateful eyes were set. Without a choice, he ordered his last men to attack Natsume at once, unknowingly leaving himself vulnerable for attacks. While Black Hole's leader was kept busy, his eyes unknowingly send signals to his other members. Getting what he meant, the four moved unnoticed. In no time, the last ten men… nine… five… two… were seen splattered on the ground –along with the others. Students who had witnessed the fight were deeply-awed. Everything will never be the same again as their fear aroused to full peak. Horror-stricken, Kounji backed away as he saw the standing Natsume walking towards him –his eyes playing.

Little did he know…

_THUD!_

He goes as his butt met the cold ground. The four were actually busy putting traps as Kounji were busy looking at the other busy raven-haired lad. And when his feet hit the strings, he tripped and fell. Natsume merely gripped his collar before lifting him up. And without a second to hear his stupid excuse, his strong fists landed straight on Kounji's face, throwing him a couple of distance away. After he had recovered, he looked at the five with absolute terror before running away.

"I like this –an appetizer _for tonight's show_," Natsume said under his breath. His grin never left his face as he watched Kounji ran away. Yet no matter how soft he tried his voice to come out, the other four still heard him alright. Doubt etched in their faces. _Is he serious?_

"Yuu-kun," Anna could only whisper softly from the sidelines as she watched all of Black Hole drove away –mounting their own motorbikes before driving to who knows where.

.

.

"Give Prime Minister Rei a round of applause, everyone," the spokesperson said as the newly-elected official descended from the stairs after his long speech. People greeted him with a lot of congratulations and praises and of course, applause.

In the midst of celebration, four unknown men were seen scattered among the people –camouflaging themselves with the associates that have come. They were waiting for the signal of their leader. _Damn! He's serious, isn't he? _They thought to themselves as they pretend to enjoy and serve the people who came. In no time, a small man with raven hair descended down the stairs as if he was late. He went straight towards Rei before extending to him his late greeting. The unaware official merely took his hand and shook it. Unknown to Rei, the late man's hand was filled with substance that easily penetrates the skin via the pores. Then, it would enter the veins and release its venom as it contacts the human blood. In no time, Rei had turned pale and violet before he landed on the floor –dead. The others who were there grew to panic. But even before they could run, the petite man raised his hand.

THE SIGNAL!

In no time, smoke filled the whole room –fogging everyone's eyes as the gang fiercer than anyone else made its wonders.

The five covered their ears with earphones as the whole place blast to pieces –the glasses, everything. People start to stir and run. The police start shooting here and there. But before the people could safely escape, one man already locked the gates –preventing the people from escaping their _death. _Five people, then, broke their weird masks and revealed their true identities. They were all covered with matching tight black suits. Several small knives planted in the small pockets of their clothes, near their feet. Slowly, they bent down to retrieve one before leaping, throwing their weapons to innocent people –_killing them with no mercy_.

"Sine!" the previous petite man yelled, signaling his other comrade. In no time, the other understood him as he looked back –facing the pointed gun of one police. Swiftly, he got one weapon before throwing it on the police's throat even before he could pull the trigger. The halls turned to a cemetery as five people tried to kill two-hundred men who were part of the celebration.

The remaining securities tried to protect Kaoru, who was still left unharmed. Each of them surrounds the minister's wife as they carefully eyed the petite man leaping and slashing that came on his way. And when his gaze landed on the poorly-guided personality, he reached for his shoe and got some small knives. As he leaps once more, he threw the knives towards their direction, hitting each of them in their chest effortlessly. The guests who were surprisingly armed pointed their gun towards the unknown man. But before they could even activate the trigger, one man dressed in black ninja attire slays them behind their backs with his long sword.

"Strike!" he acknowledged, earning a nod from the mysterious man.

In no time, with their swift movements, they were able to annihilate every human being inside.

"Crimson!" one member called for his leader after turning the previous celebration to a festivity of hell.

"What is it, Sonic?" their leader answered before coming.

"A decoy!" the lad known as Sonic said as he uncovers the mask of the fake Rei.

"So as Kaoru," Sine announced as he too exposed the decoy's mask. Crimson smirked.

"They knew… _we're coming_," but the sudden news didn't even bother him as his grin grew wider.

"Let them cower and hide. For the meantime, Shadow, leave no trace behind. Let's go!" he instructed, leaving another unknown man behind to conceal their tracks. They should act fast –before the other police officers and investigators finally arrive. And as the five walked away, hidden beneath the shadows of the night, the whole building exploded at the same time. Crimson merely leaded his gang out of the fiery chasms.

"Two-hundred minus two, not a bad job," he said as he stretched his whole body. Then, they all walked away –towards their bikes before driving off to another destination.

-My Sacrifice-

"My tummy's upset," Koko said as he steps down from his own motorcycle, followed by the rest.

"Tch. It's not like you're not used to seeing blood," Natsume answered him before dismounting from Inflamed –his motorbike.

_Tch. Worthless cowards. _Natsume thought. His brows knit as his knuckles turned pale from too much clenching.

"I'll just… list our names," Rei uttered as he lined himself up to tally their names, a little bit shaken from the recent events. Nonetheless, he carried out his job pretty well. And he won't show weakness this time –not ever.

Supernova –a great underground racetrack for both motorcycles and cars. It is where people bet and people earn… _illegally. _Ran by an unknown and rich businessman, the track continues to exist even with its rusty walls. Natsume and the rest of his gang always hang out there during the night. They sometimes participated and win. Black Hole isn't actually just famous in terms of fists. They're famous on a lot of things you could never imagine. For one is racing. In that field, they only have one heated enemy –_Sparta._

"Here to join again, aye?" one beardy fat man answered.

"Yes," Reo only answered before writing their names.

.

.

In no time, the five of them were on the race track. Upon noticing the appearance of Black Hole, people knew then they're going to win. Each of them placed their bets on their side. The rest who had faith in Sparta continued to cheer for them. And the whole arena was then again divided into two. You see, it's usually because most of the five-lapped race's participants could either be a Black Hole or a Sparta. None ever dared to join that nonsense battle besides them –afraid to die on the rough racetrack, maybe. After all, there are _no rules_. And everyone's free_… to cheat._ So, during the Black Hole's absence, the winner could only be among the Sparta members –in other words, a S_partan_.

However, before the referee could pull the trigger, two more motorbikes approach the arena –people whom Black Hole members knew not of. Only meant one thing. _A Spartan. _If not, then, who else would they be besides being a Spartan? Fair enough.

And when the signal was already given, twelve contestants turned on their engines and pull the clutch to accelerate their speed. At the start of the race, Shion –Sparta's leader was leading. However, after the first lap, Natsume had accelerated to first place with Yuu tagging along. The two late-comers were left behind. People had gone wild especially after the third lap had come to past, still with Natsume leading followed by Shion. Then again, when people had thought Black Hole would defeat the Sparta once again, an unexpected twist came along a few turns more before the end of the rough race.

The two men left behind was just slowing down, not wanting to spoil the whole fun. And when the time was right, they pressed some hidden button near their motorbike's clutches, dangerously speeding themselves up past 300kph. But they did it with pure ease, _as if the road belonged to them._ Their faces, which were once at ease, turned serious as they overtook three… six… ten bikes in a full span of ten seconds.

"I'm heading off," one of them spoke, using the built phones inside their helmets. The other merely looked at his comrade before giving _her _a subtle nod.

She understood and held onto her own bike before speeding… now past 400kph. She wasn't afraid of death. As long as she's on the track, she's not afraid –as if born to race. The road is hers –her favorite motto goes. In no time, she was already past Shion, taking second place. Yuu grew alarmed of this new intruder. But he couldn't yell a warning to Natsume. Her other companion was the one who kept Yuu busy as she advanced. Everyone slowed down –like in movies, playing with its viewers with its seemingly slow pace. As she finally rides side-by-side Natsume's black Inflamed, it allowed the spotlight to get a glimpse of her –everyone was then left jaw-dropped. As the light shines past her motorbike, the race is already concluded.

"Oh my God! It can't be!" the speaker said through his microphone. Everyone's gaze were then transfixed on the bike running beside Inflamed. Then, they broke to whispers. _Stellar Evolution _it said as it illuminated the unexpected guest's red motorcycle.

Because of the uproar the spectators had given, Natsume lost focus –leading him to slow down. Taking this as an advantage, the hidden man riding Stellar Evolution advanced. And the race was finished, leaving Black Hole –for once, second.

"Everyone, let us welcome –Hazel with her Stellar Evolution!" the entertainer announced as everyone broke to intense yells –cheering for their new idol. Thus, it left Black Hole totally pissed.

.

**END of CHAPTER THREE**

.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
